


Safe

by breakajaw



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw
Summary: Optimus is always there





	Safe

It’s funny, really, how one can find themselves so utterly lost in a sea of absolutely crushing sadness. Everything is foggy, covered in a film of disdain and ruthless cynicism, and there is nothing you can do about it. And it hurts. It hurts so badly that you almost collapse into a nebula of nothingness.  
But you must stay strong. You have to, because, just outside your room, there stands a certain metal giant named Optimus. He’s worried sick, and you know he’s pacing because you can hear the rhythmic clanking of his footfalls. Usually when you get like this, he comes to check in on you, you brush him off with a playful wave and a nonchalant “I’m fine!” But this time, the words stain your throat, and you can’t bring yourself to choke them out.  
What if he finds your worries trivial, far too human for a prime? What if you’re not strong enough for him, or any of the other bots you’ve come to call friends? What if-  
The door slides open, Optimus’s head peeking in before he steps fully into the room. Small is hardly a word you would use to describe him, and yet there he stands, fidgeting his hands in a way that is so uncharacteristically nervous.  
“y/n,” he begins, deep voice hesitant, “may I ask….what is on your mind?”  
A heavy breath, a moment of hesitation. You set your jaw, will your hands to stop trembling.  
“Come in, Optimus.” You shift, pulling your blanket tighter around your shoulders. He obeys, shutting the habsuite door behind him. A pause before he sits on the berth, servos folded in his lap like some nervous girl on her first date. He’s uncomfortable, that much is clear.  
“I...I know I may not...fully understand, ah, what your problem may be-“  
He’s stuttering. How cute. You can’t help but smile despite the current situation, and he relaxes just a bit.  
“I suppose it would be better to just let you explain,” Optimus admits, awkward smile slanting his mouth. You shift again, hesitant to start. After a few moments, you steel yourself, and suddenly, it’s all spilling out of you. He listens intently, optics glowing with concerned interest.  
When you’re finished, you nearly gasp as you inhale, barely registering that you’re crying. But you don’t care, because it feels so freeing to tell someone. You don’t care because Optimus is there and he isn’t scoffing at your explanation or getting up to leave. He offers you a small smile, extending a servo toward you. Taking the hint, you climb into his palm, and he lifts you to his eye level.  
“y/n, I very much appreciate your trust in telling me this. I want you to know that you will always have me to come to.” He lifts your chin with a single metal finger, optics gentle. “I...I care very much for you and your safety.”  
You blush, a hint of a nervous giggle bubbling out of you. “Thank you, Optimus. I care about you too.”  
A brilliant grin, and he presses the most gentle kiss to the side of your head.  
“I will always be here to keep you safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a WHILE so it’s kinda rusty, but I liked it enough to post


End file.
